A Royal Destiny
by WitchSlayer
Summary: Buffy is sent to the future when Wyatt is the evil ruler of the world. Will true love save Wyatt? What role will the demons from Buffy's universe play? AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Charmed.

Explanations: AU Buffy is a hereditary witch, her powers were bound until the summer of 1998 when Joyce found out that she was The Slayer. The big bads that Buffy has faced in this story are Lothos, the Master, and the Judge. Angel does not exist in this AU since it would complicate my story. Also, the Mayor plot didn't exist, nor was there a second slayer. Buffy's powers are telekinesis, astral projection, thought projection, invincibility, telepathy, conjuring, the four elements, shimmering, energy balls, and fireballs. These demonic powers are due to the slayer essence. Joyce's powers are telekinesis and projection. Hank died when Buffy was 2 years old in a car accident; he was a witch that had the power of the four elements.

"Buffy, Leo just told me that you are weak because the council injected you with a serum that took away your slayer powers. Those rat bastards would have you fight a vampire without your powers! The council considers it as a rite of passage given to slayers when they turn eighteen." Joyce angrily explained to a pissed off slayer-witch.

"What, haven't I done enough for them, the world? Who did this to me and how could I have been injected with this serum without knowing of it?" Buffy exclaimed pacing around like a caged tiger.

"Apparently, you were in a trance induced by an amethyst crystal. Don't be angry with Mr. Giles since a demon possessed him in order to do it."

"He was possessed! How could I have not have noticed that? How long was Giles, not Giles?"

"Buffy, Mr. Giles was only possessed long enough to give the injections. The poor man is not even aware of what has happened."

"Well, that is something at least." Buffy sighed with relief. Giles was like a father to her since her biological one had died when she was two years old.

"There is more I need to tell you Buffy. This test was designed to tell the council if a slayer is a witch. If they don't know now, they will unless you do what the Elders say." Joyce explained to Buffy.

Joyce was not only furious with the Watchers Council; she was angry with the Elders as well for taking advantage of the situation.

It was hard to believe that it's been only 6 months since Buffy had received her powers and learned the craft. It also amazed her how well Buffy had developed and controlled her extensive powers. Along with being a slayer, Buffy is the most powerful witch in the world. 'I'm going to miss my baby' Joyce thought sadly.

Buffy was stunned to say the least, yet she knew that she could process all of this later. "Earth to Mom, what did the Elders say?" she asked knowing that information was power.

"The Charmed Ones has just been constituted and Piper's son in the future is the Source of all evil. Wyatt rules the entire world and kills anyone who opposes him. Also, he's King Arthur re-incarnated." Joyce paused while taking a sip of water.

Buffy sat there speechless.

"They want to send you to the future and all I can tell you is that love is the answer." Joyce said cryptically.

"What kind of answer is that!" Buffy yelled annoyed that the so-called higher powers had to be so damn cryptic. "What kind of powers does he have? Is he stronger than me?" Buffy demanded. "What would happen if I stayed here?"

"All I know is that there is some prophecy concerning both you and Wyatt. Buffy, without you the world will be forever in darkness. Wyatt is more powerful than you."

"What another prophecy! The last prophecy concerning me I died! How am I supposed to win, love him to death?" Buffy sarcastically replied.

"Buffy, you didn't let me finish. If you go to the future, all of your powers will become much stronger than they are now. You will be Wyatt's equal. However, try to avoid a confrontation with Wyatt until you are comfortable with the power increase." Joyce paused while looking at Buffy. When she saw that she had her daughter's attention, Joyce continued speaking.

"Wyatt's powers are telekinesis, astral projection, invincibility, forcefield generation, telepathy, molecular statis, molecular combustion, premonition, conjuring, energy balls, fire balls, orbing, and shimmering. He also has other powers associated with his being half white-lighter, The Source of all Evil, and the wielder of Excalibur."

Buffy nodded her head in acknowledgment while waiting to hear the rest.

"According to the Elders, the Watchers Council would have you executed if they discovered your witch status. The Source of all evil is the head of the council since the organization had become corrupt."

"It doesn't look like I have much choice, does it? Mom, wouldn't the council try to kill me in the future? Where will I live? Can anyone come with me? Will the Elders at least let me say goodbye to Giles and my friends?" The slayer rambled due to being agitated.

"Sweetie, the council has been destroyed in the future; you don't have to worry about them. The Elders will give you a safe place to live and train since you are so important. They need you focused on your mission. The Elders also say that this prophecy does not predict your death this time. I can't come with you, it's not my destiny. As far as saying goodbye to your friends, it would put them in danger since the council will question all of us while under a truth spell. If the source found out where and when you were, he would send assassins after you." Joyce sadly informed her daughter.

"How would you pass the truth test mom? Since you know what has happened, wouldn't you be in danger?" Buffy astutely inquired.

"I won't be in any danger since Leo will alter my memory. When it's safe, after the council is destroyed, I'll get my memories back." Joyce explained. "The Elders have refused to alter Mr. Giles and your friends memories since it is too dangerous for mortals and they have their own destiny. Until your mission is complete, you can not contact anyone from your life." Joyce informed her daughter with a breaking heart.

That is when a large blue portal opened up behind them in their living room. The two witches see this and they embraced.

"I love you, never forget that. I'll always be there." Joyce told her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"I love you mom. At least I'm not supposed to die again." Buffy bravely said for her mother's sake while the portal was bursting with hurricane forced winds. At that moment the portal snatched up Buffy and sent her to the future and her new destiny.

Here is the first chapter. I will be posting all of the chapters that I have already written. I would really appreciate the reviews. It will motivate me to finish my story. This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction. It is also posted on another account.


	2. Chapter 2

Explanations: It's the year 2024. While I'm not positive of the ages in Charmed, Wyatt is 23, Chris is 21, Bianca is 26, and Buffy is 18. The pairings are Buffy/Wyatt and Bianca/Chris. As far as I know there hasn't been a Buffy/Wyatt ship so I wanted to see how this could work.

Disclaimer: The Danger Room that I'm introducing in this chapter belongs to X-Men, not me, and there's a brief reference to explain that. Buffy and Charmed still doesn't belong to me, now on with the story.

Buffy fell with a thud in what appeared to be an attic. "Great, Buffy grumbled to herself. I don't know where or when I am! At least there is no more council. I knew they had to be evil." The slayer figured that talking to herself wasn't exactly the sanest thing to do while she took in her surroundings. Unknown to the slayer, Buffy appeared in the infamous Halliwell Manor.

'There's a newspaper on the chair, perfect.' Buffy thought with relief. The slayer picked up the paper in order to see the date. It was April 2, 2024! That was when it hit her that she had just leaped 25 years into the future. 'Now is not the time to wig out, I need to get out of here.' Buffy thought to herself.

Then all of a sudden a group of demons shimmered in which really pissed off the dangerous slayer who was more than willing to vent her frustrations on the eight demons she had quickly counted. Buffy was surrounded and seemingly in grave danger from being killed or captured. It was obvious that the demons underestimated her since their stances were too relaxed; they left themselves wide open for an attack. Buffy was going to oblige them by making sure that this would be the last mistake they ever would make.

Focusing on her slayer abilities, which were dramatically stronger, Buffy was able to sense her enemies' strengths and weaknesses. The slayer immediately went on the offensive giving the demons no chance to recover. Using her elemental wind power, the slayer threw all eight demons with such force, the blast sent them through the attic where they landed sprawled out on the front lawn. An instant later, Buffy finished them off by incinerating all eight of them with a stream of fire so lethal it was blue.

'Mom wasn't kidding when she said I would have an increase of power. I better get out of here before any of their friends show up.' Buffy mused while checking for an exit.

Letting the slayer take over, Buffy leaped out the window and landed with the grace of a cat. Buffy quickly took in her surroundings looking for any possible threat. The slayer briefly considered shimmering out, but where would she go?

Buffy sensed a powerful presence behind her. The slayer suddenly felt a rush of raw power, she instinctively dropped to the ground avoiding being hit by an energy ball by mere inches. The slayer decided to show off when she flipped herself off the ground with a flashy back flip that would have made any gymnast proud. At this time, Buffy turned to face her attacker while giving her best death glare that would have terrified any demon from Sunnydale.

What she didn't expect was this gorgeous man with blonde shoulder length hair, great body, delicious muscles, and damn can he wear a pair of jeans. 'Bad Buffy, can't think with my hormones, besides he's evil and just tried to kill or maim me.' Buffy cleared her thoughts and focused in the way that Giles had taught her, just the thought of Giles, Willow, Xander, and her mother was enough to keep her hormones in check. 'This must be Wyatt.' Buffy figured out.

Wyatt was stunned that this girl was able to avoid one of his energy balls without using magic. When he saw Buffy glaring up at him, his hormones immediately went off the charts. Although he's been with many beautiful women being the leader of the world and all, this one was different. 'Now is not the time for distraction's, I need to make sure she knows who she's dealing with.' Wyatt thought smugly. 'The rest could wait for later.' Wyatt thought assuming that he would get what he wanted since he always did.

"How dare you kill my demons! I should kill you for being in my town without notifying me first. Who are you?" Wyatt demanded in an arrogant tone that would have terrified anyone except for Buffy of course.

At this time Wyatt sensed the power this girl had, no woman he thought, it rivaled his own which should have been impossible. Due to his earlier shock on how she dodged his energy ball, Wyatt hadn't focused his telepathy; this is why he missed the complimentary, lustful thoughts towards him moments before. The look on this woman's face was not frightened like he expected but absolutely furious which intrigued him.

"Who in the hell do you think you are? I'll go anywhere and kill any demon I damn well please and need no one's permission thank you very much! As far as who I am I'll let you figure it out!" Buffy yelled back at Wyatt.

Wyatt was shocked since he couldn't remember anyone talking to him like that, not even his mouthy little brother who has yet to join him. It enraged Wyatt that his own brother was The Resistance Leader. Wyatt suddenly used his telekinetic abilities tossing Buffy where she hit the side of his house with a loud thud. Wyatt smirked not expecting it to be that easy. 'This unknown witch was powerful, but not enough for the likes of him.' he thought proudly. 'I'll make her my mistress, her passion would be appreciated in the bedroom.' Wyatt thought lustfully while looking at her body that was lying in a heap seemingly unconscious.

"You pervert!" Buffy yelled at Wyatt hearing his dirty thoughts, of course she conveniently forgot about her own lustful reactions towards him, while in her astral form. The slayer looked pleased when she saw Wyatt's stunned expression. Buffy was immediately thankful for her slayer training that had taught her how to focus her powers under pressure. Also, if she hadn't been a slayer, Buffy would have been knocked out from the force of the blow.

While using Wyatt's state of shock to her advantage, Buffy struck with no warning using her telekinesis to slam Wyatt through the window, into the living room, which knocked him out cold. 'I didn't mean to throw him that far, I need to learn to control my powers.' The slayer mused. Since he was human, Buffy knew she couldn't kill him. After she made sure that he was alive and well, Buffy placed Wyatt on the couch. Why she didn't leave him where he was instead of making sure he was going to be comfortable was something Buffy did not even want to contemplate at the moment.

The slayer remembered her mother telling her to avoid confronting Wyatt too soon. 'I was lucky to get out of that one. If it weren't for my slayer abilities, I would have lost.' Buffy thought as she left the Halliwell Manor before an irate Wyatt woke up looking for revenge. Buffy was walking for ten minutes when she sensed magic like before, yet this felt pure and peaceful.

A second later, Buffy saw orbs and it was Leo, her white-lighter. The slayer was shocked to see how haggard Leo appeared in the future.

"Buffy, we need to talk, but first we need to get you to your safe-house." Leo explained quickly before orbing them both into a beautiful penthouse apartment.

"I take it that was Wyatt. What is going on and why do I need a safe-house?" Buffy demanded while looking around her new apartment. "I'm not complaining though, I can live here no problem." Buffy was quick to add.

"You are the only one that can change this world that has been plunged into darkness. It is partly my fault being that Wyatt is my son." Leo said not looking Buffy in the eye. "My other son, Chris, is the leader of The Resistance against Wyatt's rule. The Elders want you to help them in their fight. They don't want you to kill Wyatt though. We need to protect you from Wyatt's sensing abilities." Leo explained looking nervously at the slayer.

"I'll meet with Chris about the Resistance since I suppose I owe the Elders my life. If they expect me to follow their orders, I'll go off on my own. I won't join another organization unless I'm being given some respect for who I am and what I do. As far as killing Wyatt is concerned I don't kill humans." Buffy said coldly more than a little insulted that Leo felt the need to tell her that vanquishing Wyatt wasn't allowed."

"Leo, my mom said that there is a prophecy concerning me and Wyatt. I need to know what it is. What did she mean about love being the answer?"

"Before I brought you here, I added the prophecy to your families book of shadows. The Summers Book of Shadows is the second most powerful one in the world, right behind the Halliwell book. The Elders cast a powerful spell to protect this book from Wyatt and his demons, but it can't leave your apartment for any reason. Please take the prophecy and this warning seriously since the fate of the world depends on it. The Elders are calling for me Buffy. Thanks for your help and call me if you need anything." Leo replied as he orbed out.

"That just great, no pressure there!" Buffy said sarcastically as Leo orbed out. It didn't go unnoticed that Leo avoided her last question. Despite her ire, Buffy went to work. The slayer knew that she had to learn all she could about her growing powers; Buffy also needed to find a way to train them as safely as possible.

"That's it! Thank you Xander!" Buffy exclaimed thinking of Xander's comic book and movie obsession. The slayer then got to work on a spell that would give her a danger room so that she can train all of her powers without having to hold back. Also, she would be facing simulated opponents. Buffy would not have to worry about killing a sparring partner or getting killed herself. 'Who would have thought that Xander's X-Men fascination would have ever helped her in the battle against evil'. Buffy thought with more than a little amusement.

Then the sadness of losing her loved ones crept in her thoughts; however, Buffy knew that she had the fight of her life to prepare for. Failure was not an option since it was made clear that only she could save the world. It was time to step up and face her destiny, instead of fighting it.

That was when Buffy decided to sit down and start writing a spell that would create the best training room in existence. It took her only twenty minutes to write the spell. If it weren't for the personal gain concern, the spell would have been finished earlier. Even though her instincts were telling her that time was running out, The slayer knew that making any exceptions was just asking for trouble. Being the slayer, she had enough darkness in her as it was.

Five minutes later, Buffy had lit the candles that were situated in a circle with a casual wave of her hand. Instead of only the candles being lit, half of the room was burning. Instinctively, Buffy relied on her water element to douse the fire. It had worked in putting out the fire, but it had also flooded the entire room. 'My powers are getting even more out of control. This is so not of the good.' Buffy panicked.

Buffy quickly thought of the vanishing spell that she had often used to remove demon goo from her clothes after a rough night of slaying. Buffy closed her eyes praying that her spell casting ability would not be affected like her powers had been. After she cast the spell, Buffy hesitantly opened her eyes. The Slayer sighed in relief when she saw that the room had reverted back to the same state it had been in before her mishaps.

The slayer knelt in the middle of the circle in deep concentration. This time using a lighter, Buffy had lit the candles. The slayer then took a deep breath before she had begun the spell.

"As a Champion of the Light I plea my case, a safe place is needed to prepare for an evil I must face. Power to power I call to thee, the power of the witches I must free. Let this room of illusions be a place to train, to help me prepare to end his evil reign."

The flames from the candles converged while surrounding the room in seconds forming a barrier. The fire disappeared leaving no evidence of it having been there, not even a scorch mark. After putting away her candles, Buffy decided to see how well her spell had worked.

In order to test the spell, Buffy projected a simulated demon to throw a low voltage energy ball at her. The energy ball hit her in the arm and there was no pain, just a slight tingle. 'The spell worked!' Buffy thought with excitement. The slayer decided to end the simulation; the fake demon vanished the instant Buffy decided she was finished. Since her rather genius idea of training her out of control powers was now a reality, it was now time to see what this latest prophecy was about.

Buffy walked to her altar room immediately after she had tested her spell. The Summers Book of Shadows was on a platform and it looked to have grown over the last 25 years. When she saw the page the book was on, she gasped in shock. There was a picture of herself and Wyatt! Buffy read the prophecy out loud to herself.

"The Slayer-Witch that had died for the world, she had risen from death to protect the innocent, The Twice Blessed King that had killed to control the world and had risen to power. Together they are destined for they are soul mates, if the slayer who is the re-incarnated love of the King's chooses the dark, all is lost."

Buffy was processing the implications of this prophecy with growing horror. 'If she went evil, the world would go to hell? What had she done to deserve this?' Buffy thought to herself. At least she now knew what was going on instead of going in blind. Buffy then left the altar room to train; however, she also had to make time to learn everything she can about this New World.

What do you think of chapter 2? Please review and let me know. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Buffy and Charmed still do not belong to me.  
Wyatt was ready to explode, his anger was so great. He never lost, and Wyatt was going to make sure that it never happened again. When he woke up an hour ago at four o'clock, Wyatt raged for twenty minutes practically bringing down the house. With his magic, Wyatt had fixed the damage easily. The personal gain rule was a thing of the past for him. Even though Wyatt was furious, he respected the power this witch possessed.

The Source of all evil was not only impressed with Buffy's power, he also wanted this unknown witch in the biblical sense.

The creative strategy, along with the sheer audacity, and the clever cunning this new player displayed during their first meeting was nothing short of brilliant. The raw power this witch held, an even mixture of darkness and light excited him in a way that no other could. Wyatt wanted this powerful witch on his side. The fact that he was incredibly attracted to the beautiful witch was an added bonus. Finally, Wyatt felt that he had found a worthy mate.

For the last ten minutes, Wyatt had focused his sensing abilities in order to locate his future queen. No matter how hard he tried, Wyatt could not sense her anywhere. 'The Elders or what's left of them must be protecting his girl. Dear old dad must be in on it as well.' Wyatt was contemplating what plans the Elders would have for his witch when it suddenly occurred to him.

It was ridiculously obvious that the Elders would want her to join The Resistance and meet with Chris. That was when Wyatt had sat down to formulate a plan that would give him the knowledge that he would require. When Wyatt faced his witch again, he would find out everything there was to know about her. After all, he didn't get where he was by being careless.

During the time Wyatt was plotting in the Halliwell Manor, Buffy was steaming mad while getting ready for her meeting with Chris. Leo informed her that the Elders had arranged for a meeting with Chris at six o'clock tonight concerning Buffy joining The Resistance. Buffy was seeing red since the Elders did this without even consulting her. 'The nerve of those pompous, self-righteous, arrogant jackasses. After everything that I went through today, is it too much to ask for some time off?' The slayer groused.

Also, the slayer wanted to do her research on The Resistance. Due to the fact that the last organization that she had been a part of would have tried to have her killed, Buffy would not join The Resistance unless they offered her a position of authority. One can make a case that the Elders most likely saved her life; however, Buffy realized that they didn't rescue her out of the goodness of their hearts. All she was to them was a means to an end. If she were an ordinary witch, the Elders would have left her to rot.

All of a sudden, Buffy found a loophole that would allow her to make her own decisions. The beauty of it was that she would still be keeping her promise to the Elders. 'I agreed to meet with Chris, not join The Resistance. The Elders are out of their minds if they think I would let another group tell me what to do.' Buffy thought to herself.

After the fiasco with the council, The slayer had no desire to work for anyone else that would use her as a tool for their own purpose. 'If another apocalypse or another form of evil were to come, I would receive a slayer dream. I have no use for them, I'll be better off on my own.' Buffy decided.

The slayer then saw it was ten minutes till six on her bedroom alarm clock. Buffy grabbed her leather jacket that went with her black leather pants. She also wore a red halter-top that showed off her perfectly toned stomach. Along with expertly done make-up and hair, Buffy knew that she looked good. 'Never know when you'll meet a hottie. I'll check out P3, the best club in San Francisco after this meeting.' Buffy planned. After she was ready, Buffy shimmered to the Golden Gate Bridge where she would meet Chris.

Thirty minutes later, Buffy was beyond pissed off since Chris was no where to be seen. How dare Chris stand her up when she didn't want to be here in the first place! 'I could be having a great time dancing at P3' After all she was now legal to get in, the Elders gave her a new ID card that said she was 18 since she couldn't exactly use her real ID. It freaked Buffy out that she would have been 43 years old in this time. Buffy decided to take off when she saw orbs appearing beside her.

"You are lucky that I didn't take off, Chris is it?" The slayer said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it could not have been helped. I was on a mission that took longer than it should have," said the man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Whatever, tell me why I'm here."

"What, like stopping Wyatt isn't enough reason!" the stranger exclaimed at Buffy.

"Not really, I don't like anyone telling me what to do. I know what I'm doing and I'll kill demons with or without you guys. I'm only here since I promised the Elders I would hear what you had to say, so say it." Buffy said impatiently.

"Many Elders, witches, and magical creatures have been massacred under Wyatt's reign. Wyatt rules the world and kills anyone that gets in his way. The remaining Elders say that you are powerful enough to vanquish him." he said carefully watching her expression.

"I'll do what I can to protect innocents with or without your help. That includes those that Wyatt plans on going after." Buffy's tone turned frosty in an instant. "I do not kill humans, and Wyatt is human. Why does everyone think that I'm a psychopathic killer in the future." Buffy said the last part to herself.

"What, the future? You are from the past!"

"Oops, didn't mean to say that out loud. Forget it, ok?" Buffy replied anxiously.

"You can tell me. Let me help you, if you are from the past everything must seem strange to you. When did you get here?" The man said looking intently in Buffy's eyes while touching the top of her head.

Buffy immediately felt drawn to him and wanted to tell him everything. "You got that right, it's uber strange. I'm from the year 1999 when the Watchers Council would have had me killed if they found out that I was a witch. The Elders sent me here using a portal; I landed in your families' attic today. Let's just say that it didn't take long for a group of demons to find me. What a nice welcome to the year 2024." Buffy said sarcastically. "The fact that demons are always trying to kill me is not the point. It's just like the Elders to hang me out to dry. The so-called higher powers were probably grading me on how well I fought. I may be a slayer, but my powers are.." Buffy trailed off shaking her head.

"You're a slayer! How many demons have you killed?" he asks curiously.

"The worst ones were Lothos, the Master, and the Judge. If I had to count every demon and vampire, it would be somewhere in the thousands. That's why slayers don't live that long."

All of a sudden Buffy felt her mind clearing up from the compulsion she was under. Buffy noticed that Chris looked alarmed when he realized that Buffy was fighting it off.

Buffy felt that Chris was trying to erase the memories of her blab fest. Hoping to give the appropriate blank expression of a mind wipe, Buffy sat there and concentrated on what she was saying before she said anything about herself. 'Somehow Chris managed to control my mind long enough to get me to say things I never intended to share. Chris shouldn't be powerful enough to use telepathic mind control on me. At least I didn't say anything about the prophecy. That would have been a disaster. How could Chris have the power to control me? Even though it was for a short time, Chris shouldn't have had the ability.'Buffy was thinking rapidly.

Than an awful realization came to her. Wyatt managed to impersonate his brother in order to get information on her. It wouldn't take him long to figure out everything there was to know. That meant that she didn't have much time left before Wyatt came after her. 'At least I didn't spill the beans about my lack of control over my powers.' Buffy had to do something quickly so that Wyatt wouldn't get suspicious.

Buffy turned to face Wyatt letting him think that she still believed that he was Chris. It was time to turn the tables on Wyatt and let him think that he had a chance in turning her to his side.

"Give me one good reason why you think I need your group. If you think I'll be following anyone's orders, you'll be sadly mistaken." Buffy flatly told who she now knew to be Wyatt.

"There's no way you can survive on your own. Between Wyatt and all of his demons, no one can live and fight without help." Wyatt told Buffy trying his hardest to sound like his traitorous brother.

"Then it is obvious that you have no idea who you are dealing with. I'm extremely tough to kill. In fact, I would come back from the dead and kill anyone who would dare kill me. Want to know how I know that?" Buffy said dragging Wyatt close to her by pulling on his shirt. "An enemy of mine killed me, then I came back from the dead and took him out. I'm the best assassin in the world. I'm not afraid of Wyatt." Buffy whispered in Wyatt's ear seductively.

"I've made my decision Chris, I don't want to join The Resistance. In fact, I'm so irritated with the Elders, there's a better chance that I'd team up with Wyatt." Buffy lied convincingly. Even though Buffy was not joining The Resistance, she would never join Wyatt. "I've listened, now I'm going dancing at P3." The slayer paid close attention to Wyatt's reaction after hearing that not only was she against fighting for The Resistance, she considered joining him. Buffy noticed a brief look of satisfaction before she shimmered out.

Explanation: Since I want this to be as believable as possible, Wyatt will not turn good overnight. In the original Charmed storyline, there was no one in the world that was an equal to Wyatt. After Gideon tried to kill him for what was believed to be years, Wyatt does not trust or respect good. My theory of Buffy changing things is that she is his equal in power and he respects power. Next, Buffy will teach him how to trust good again just by being herself. In real life it is hard to trust people after we are hurt badly. That is why any happily ever after will take time. Also, even though Buffy's character is good, I'm making her a bit of a rebel in the AU. Slayers are meant to fight alone, even though she had her friends to help her. I can't see Buffy joining The Resistance and taking orders from Chris or others in the organization when Buffy has the most experience in fighting evil. I hope this answers most of your questions.

P.S. Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The origins of slayer history have been changed drastically in order to fit in with Charmed. I'm having a great time writing this, but unfortunately there is no personal gain.

Disclaimer: That means that Buffy and Charmed do not belong to me. The Powers that Be belong to Buffy.

An hour after Buffy made her dramatic exit, Wyatt was sitting on his throne in the underworld contemplating what he had just found out about his future queen. The witch that had captivated him was no other than the legendary Buffy Summers. Buffy was widely considered to be the most powerful slayer in history; Wyatt knew for a fact that Buffy had surpassed her predecessors by far. Buffy was well known and revered by all magical beings since she had won despite overwhelming odds in her battles against Lothos, The Master, and The Judge. Despite being famous in the magical community, the fact that she was also an extremely powerful witch was a well-kept secret.

Wyatt's position as The Source of all evil had given him the knowledge of all of his predecessors when he became The Source two years ago. Wyatt had begun to think back on the history of the Slayer and how it had changed the magical world.

The Slayer Line was created by the original Source of all evil when he had infused a young girl with demonic powers. He had given this newly formed warrior enhanced strength, speed, and skill that she would need in order to become the ultimate weapon against the demons from the opposing demonic world. These demons were enemies of the Source as well as the entire magical world because they were constantly trying to end the world and send it to hell. The primary benefit of creating The Slayer Line for the magical community was that these abominations would lose all knowledge of them as long as there was a slayer in existence. The Source knew that this girl would eventually die when he created the Slayer; however, he had it arranged so that the slayer essence would pass onto another girl moments after her death.

'I suppose Buffy wasn't dead long enough to call another slayer. If the slayer essence did leave her, it must have come right back as soon as she was revived since she was the closest potential in the area.' Wyatt figured out correctly.

What that Source did not foresee was that the Elders would become involved in guiding the Slayer. They created a Council of Watchers that had consisted of mortals who were given the responsibility of aiding the Slayer in her battles against these physical demons. The watchers had received the knowledge of what these demons were and how to destroy them. The purpose that the Elders gave them was to train The Slayer and teach her everything she would need to learn in order to win her battles and survive as long as possible. As long as this council remained to be under the influence of good, The Source had no control of the Slayer or the Watchers Council.

That had all changed when the Council had become corrupt; therefore, The Source of all evil, who was later vanquished by The Charmed Ones, had become the Head of the Watchers Council in 1992. The Source's Seer had foreseen that a powerful witch would also become the greatest slayer that had ever lived. With the Source of all evil in charge of The Watchers Council, Buffy Summers was called as The Slayer in 1996.

'The Source did not detect Buffy as a witch when she was chosen; the only explanation that makes any sense was that Buffy's witch powers were bound when she was called.' Wyatt figured out.

After Buffy mysteriously disappeared in 1999, the world was left without a slayer for the first time since it's inception. When the magical community, besides the Source and Elders, found out about this and realized how important the Slayer was, every spell and magical method was used without success in order to locate Buffy. The Source of all evil had even tried to create another slayer, yet even this had failed. The world was forced to do without a slayer for the first time in thousands of years despite the fact that the entire magical community had tried to rectify this disaster.

'The Watchers Council had been mysteriously destroyed a year before I was born. The watchers themselves had no memory of their lives with the Watchers Council. If that wasn't strange enough, every resource that they had at their disposal was destroyed'. Wyatt thought angrily. Wyatt could not have cared less about what happened to the watchers; however, he was beyond livid concerning the destruction of the information that the Watchers Council used to have. Wyatt knew that they would have won the war by now if only they had the necessary intelligence that went missing.

With the slayer gone, the opposing worlds of physical demons and magical beings reconnected again due to the clause that was written into the spell that created the first Slayer. For the last 25 years, it had taken the most powerful witches, warlocks, and demons in order to avert the various apocalypses these insane demons had tried. For this reason, Wyatt had left his most powerful enemies alone since they were needed against this threat. Good and evil had held a fragile alliance during the gravest emergencies.

This past year has been the worst by far since these demons have grown stronger and more numerous. Since vampires have the ability to spread like vermin, the return of Buffy Summers could not have come at a better time. In this war, magical beings were outnumbered 5 to 1.

'It is time to end this threat once and for all.' Wyatt decided. When this was all over, he would be able to focus all of his attentions on ruling his world.

Wyatt was pulled out of his musings when he heard Chris raging at him from the Halliwell basement where he had imprisoned his meddling brother. 'It's nothing personal Chris, I had to meet my girl.' Wyatt responded to Chris telepathically.

In order to get Chris, Wyatt kidnapped Bianca, Chris's girlfriend and traitor. Bianca used to be one of Wyatt's top assassins when she had defected to The Resistance. Apparently, a relationship with Chris had turned Bianca against him. The Source had read the information that he had needed from Chris's mind before he left for his meeting with Buffy.

Chris and Bianca were now his prisoners being held by one of his forcefields. Wyatt had no plans to kill them just yet since they would be useful in ridding his world of their enemies. However, he needed them out of his way when he pursued Buffy.

Wyatt then shimmered to P3 without giving Chris another thought.

Buffy intended to shimmer to P3 directly after her meeting with Wyatt when she appeared in a room that was all white with no visible doors. It was obvious that the Elders had intercepted her since she did not join The Resistance. Buffy wondered if they knew that it wasn't Chris that she had met at The Golden Gate Bridge.

"We are not the Elders young warrior." Many unknown voices said out of nowhere.

"Who are you than?" Buffy yelled quickly loosing her patience. The Slayer didn't bother asking how they could read her mind since she was telepathic herself.

"We are The Powers that Be. The Elders and The Source are lower beings who do not even know of our existence. We want you to be our warrior since you alone have been found worthy."

"Worthy of what? What do you want from me?" Buffy asked.

The Powers that Be informed Buffy on the entire history of the Slayer. They also told her that the demon population had grown rapidly in her absence due to the fact that there was no new slayer called after her.

The Powers that Be were responsible for destroying the council. They didn't have the watchers killed at least; The Powers removed all of their knowledge concerning demons before they destroyed every council resource. The Powers did not want anyone, especially the Source and Elders, to have that information.

Buffy was furious with the Elders for not telling her about this threat. As far as she was concerned, demons trying to end the world was far more serious that Wyatt trying to rule it. That could be dealt with once the risk of the world ending was over.

After The Powers that Be finished telling her what she needed to know, they told her why she was worthy of being their warrior. "When you willingly sacrificed your life in order to save the world, you became the first slayer to be considered worthy of being our warrior."

"What does it mean to be your warrior? What will I have to do?"

"We have strengthened your slayer powers when you were sent to the future. If you become our warrior, we will give you all the knowledge and skills that your predecessors had." The Powers that Be offered Buffy.

"I can see how that would be useful. What about my witch powers? They have been out of control."

"Warrior, in order to control the increase of your witch powers, you will need Wyatt's help."

"You've got to be kidding me! What makes you think that Wyatt would help me? If he knew I needed help with my powers, Wyatt would take advantage of that information and kill me!" Buffy exclaimed incredulously.

"It has been seen that without the Warrior and the King, the world would surely end. Both of you are needed. Wyatt certainly does not want to kill you. We need an answer now on whether or not you will agree to these terms and become our warrior."

"What will be expected of me if I'm your warrior?" Buffy repeated herself.

"All we ask is that you use your gifts to prevent the end of the world." The Powers simply said.

Buffy was thinking about everything that she had learned. These powers were honest with her unlike the Elders. As The Slayer, Buffy's first priority would always be slaying the demons that she had fought since she was 15. This was why her choice was not that difficult to make.

"You have yourselves a warrior." Buffy told The Power that Be. The Slayer still couldn't believe that the Elders had no knowledge of these higher powers.

"It is done." The Powers told her before leaving.

Buffy dropped down to her knees in excruciating pain. Every slayer throughout history was giving her all of their knowledge that consisted of thousands of years of information, training, skills, battles, and deaths. The pain quickly abated leaving Buffy feeling more powerful and connected to the slayer part of her. Buffy concentrated on all of her predecessors fighting techniques while blending them all with her own style; she knew that the demons would not stand a chance against her now.

Buffy shimmered into P3 like she had originally planned. As soon as she arrived, Buffy saw that the club was in full swing. Buffy turned around sensing a familiar presence when she noticed that Wyatt was swaggering towards her.

What do you think so far? Please be kind and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Buffy and Charmed do not belong to me.

A/N: POV stands for point of view. Enjoy!

Buffy's POV: Buffy watched Wyatt walking towards her as if he had owned the place. Unknown to her, The King of Camelot did own P3. Wyatt was wearing tight black jeans and a red muscle shirt that showed off his delicious body. It was not lost on Buffy that they had matched. 'It's a good thing I have a strong mental shield up. All I need is Mr. Ego getting wind of these thoughts.' Buffy put her hands on her hips ready for a confrontation.

As Wyatt approached her, he gave her a long look before he spoke. "I was beginning to wonder if you lost your nerve slayer."

Since Buffy knew that Wyatt was aware of the fact that she was the Slayer, she easily kept her composure. Especially when it appeared that they would have to work together in order to save the world. Considering that he was evil, The Source of all Evil in fact, it was hilarious to Buffy that she had to count on his help in world saving. This is why Buffy cracked up laughing in Wyatt's face.

"Look, we need to talk. I don't have time for games." Buffy told Wyatt after getting a hold of herself.

Wyatt's POV: Wyatt was furious that his witch had dared laughing at him. However, whatever the reason, she was here to talk to him. It intrigued him since he couldn't imagine the Elders supporting any kind of meeting with him. That meant that she was here on her own. If that was the case, it shouldn't be too hard to enlist Buffy to his side.

"We can speak in my office." Wyatt held out his arm expecting the Slayer to take it. Buffy took it reluctantly while rolling her eyes at him. Wyatt noticed this of course; however, The King of Camelot wisely kept silent knowing that he was in a winning position.

As they walked into his plush and elegant office that had contained the most expensive and classy furnishings available, Wyatt closed the door for privacy while assessing his strategy in dealing with Buffy.

"Why don't you have a seat while I'll get us each a drink." Wyatt gallantly offered doing his best to charm his witch. It appeared that she didn't buy it due to the glare that she had just sent his way.

"I don't want a seat or a drink. The only reason why I'm here is that there are demons that want to end the world."

Wyatt was stunned that his slayer knew about the threat regarding the other demons. He would have bet his throne that the Elders would not tell Buffy since they were more worried about him. "I'm stunned that The Elders told you about this threat. What are your plans?"

"The Elders did not tell me a thing." Buffy said bitterly. "No, I'm not telling you who did. At least not yet." The Slayer took in a deep breath and continued. "Apparently, we are needed to save the world. If we don't work together, the world ends yadda yadda yadda."

"What! Where did you get that information?" Wyatt demanded.

Buffy's POV: It amused Buffy to casually offer information that Wyatt wasn't privy to. Especially since Wyatt tried to intimidate her with calling her slayer earlier, it was satisfying to see him rattled.

"I told you I couldn't tell you that right now. It has nothing to do with the Elders." Buffy sneered with disdain. "Trust me when I say I will not ever work with The Elders again. However, we have some unfinished business to settle sweetie." While stalking towards Wyatt, Buffy lifted him up with one arm. "I know you are aware of the fact that I'm a slayer since I told you myself. I know that I met with you, not Chris, at The Golden Gate Bridge. I know that you used telepathic mind control on me. If you do anything like that again, I'll show you what a slayer is. Do you understand me?"

Wyatt used his telekinesis to get free sending Buffy flying and crashing into the table. Buffy quickly got up sending Wyatt the message that he would have to do better than that.

"The only reason that you are conscious is that we need each other apparently." Wyatt looked at her thoughtfully before he continued. "I'm impressed that you were able to not only fight my mind control, but you were also able to remember the incident. No one else has ever done that before." Wyatt added conversationally.

"I'm so proud." Buffy added sarcastically. "Do you have a plan for taking down the demons?"

"You should be proud, but alas that is not the point. I'm sure you are aware of the fact that we are outnumbered. I've sent some of my best followers to Sunnydale among other hot spots to keep the situation contained. Now that you are here, we can finish this once and for all." Wyatt deduced.

"That's something at least. I'll agree to a temporary alliance throughout this crisis, agreed?" Buffy decided while observing Wyatt warily.

Wyatt didn't look all that happy with the terms of her alliance offer. Buffy thought that he would back out until he spoke. "Fine, your terms are acceptable. We need to get to work."

"Wyatt, I'm curious about something."

"What is it?" Wyatt asked getting impatient.

"What ever happened to Chris?"

I hope everyone liked this update. Please please please review.  Thank you for reading my fic.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still do not own Buffy,Charmed or X-Men. The only thing I own is the plot.

A/N: I'm guessing that X-Men came out in 1998. If it didn't, let's pretend that it did for the sake of my story.

"Very good if your goal is to set the room on fire." Wyatt commented with a smirk.

Buffy turned around and glared at Wyatt. They had already been training for hours today; thanks to plenty of hard work, the Slayer improved immensely over the last week. Her elemental firepower was only slightly off target this time. Since the Powers That Be informed her last week that only Wyatt was capable of helping her, Buffy had asked him for his help as soon as they started working together. 'Would it kill him to say good job, Buffy?' she thought irritably.

Buffy became amused all of a sudden when she remembered Wyatt's introduction to the Danger Room. It had given her plenty of blackmail material if she had the inclination to use it. With Wyatt's monster ego, he would rather die than look weak. It was Buffy's goal to bring him down a few pegs. If anyone ever needed it, it was Wyatt.

One week earlier: "I have the perfect place to train. I wrote a spell that would give me a danger room to work in." Buffy reluctantly told Wyatt in his office.

Even though she was angry with Wyatt for imprisoning Chris and Bianca, Buffy knew that they had to train together as soon as possible.

"What's a Danger Room?" Wyatt asked.

"You have never heard of the X-Men?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"No, who are they?" Wyatt demanded impatiently.

"Talk about feeling old." Buffy complained.

"Well?"

"It's a movie that came out in 1998. They were mutants with powers kind of like us. Anyway, the X-Men have a great training room that allows them to train their powers in relative safety. I cast a spell that gave me a safe room to train in." Buffy told him.

"Interesting. I should have thought of something like that. I'm pleased to see that my future queen has a brain in her head." Wyatt praised her.

"You want me as the future queen of all evil? Thanks, but no thanks." Buffy responded dryly.

"We'll see about that later. Where is this Danger Room?"

"I'll shimmer us there."

After Buffy had shimmered Wyatt and herself from his office into her training room, Wyatt was the victim of a powerful blast the moment he had appeared in the Danger Room. The magical backlash threw him fifty feet where he landed in the living room unconscious. For the second time that day, Buffy carefully picked him up and placed him on the couch. 'He's going to be pissed at me when he wakes up. It must be the spell I used to create the room.'

After five minutes, Wyatt awakened. "What did you do to me?" Wyatt asked menacingly.

Buffy gave him an uncertain smile. "It is my opinion that the spell I used to create the room saw you as a threat."

"Why would it see me as a threat?" Wyatt demanded.

"Well, I said something about ending your evil reign. It rhymed with train." Buffy shrugged.

"It rhymed with train! Evil reign!" Wyatt yelled. "Good and evil is a thing of the past for me. It's about power."

"Whatever, let's create a room that won't knock you out." Buffy responded cheekily.

Back to the present.. As much as Buffy enjoyed that memory, the Slayer was irritated with Wyatt for insulting her about her powers.

"I regret telling you that my powers were out of control." Buffy groused in response to Wyatt insinuating that her elemental firepower would have burnt down the room. Buffy had near perfect control over her powers already, and it had just been one week.

"Didn't you say that I was the only one that could help you?" Wyatt asked quite pleased that his witch needed him.

"Get over yourself already. I'm amazed that you and your ego fit in this room." Buffy spat.

"Why you disrespectful little.."

"I'm not one of your subjects Wyatt. The day I bow down to you is the day you get ice water in hell." Buffy announced casually with a half smile.

Wyatt surprised her with a real belly laugh before he responded. "I'll have to arrange it so that those in hell receive ice- water."

"Did you actually make a joke? Color me impressed." The Slayer was amused despite herself.

"As amusing as this is, we need to get you ready. I'm not about to lose my world to those demons." Wyatt announced with his usual regal tone.

"Whatever you say, your highness." Buffy responded with sarcastic flair.

"I never thought I would ever meet anyone who abused sarcasm more than my brother." Wyatt observed.

"Did you free Chris yet?" Buffy demanded with her arms crossed.

"Not that it's any business of yours since he's my brother. However, I did free my traitorous brother and his even more traitorous girlfriend yesterday. They'll be useful in the fight against the demons. That is the only reason they are free. When the fight is over, I will not put up with insolent behavior from either one of them or you for that matter. Am I clear?" Wyatt demanded.

This time Buffy burst out laughing at Wyatt's attempt to intimidate her. "As clear as mud Wy."

"Who did I kill in a past life to deserve this?" Wyatt asked out loud clearly annoyed.

Buffy gaped at him as if he lost his mind. "I think you've killed enough people in this lifetime."

"Let's get to work before you are next." Wyatt bit out.

"You sure are sexy when you are angry." Buffy told him seductively with a smirk of her own. Most people would label her insane if they knew she enjoyed riling him up. 'I'm so good at it though.' Buffy thought to herself.

"As long as I'm sexy, it's all the same to me." Wyatt responded with a grin.

"That's the second quip tonight Wy. It must be my great influence."

Wyatt suddenly threw an energy ball at her. Without thinking about it, Buffy put her hand out using telekinesis. The energy ball was harmlessly absorbed in one of Wyatt's forcefields.

"Very good, that is the first time you had controlled your powers perfectly while under a surprise attack. That is enough for today." Wyatt announced.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Wy."

"We train at 6:00 in the morning. You better be up." Wyatt told her before he flamed out.

The Slayer was annoyed with the earlier than expected training time for the next day since she was extremely exhausted. Buffy wondered how Wyatt could keep up without slayer stamina. 'It probably has to do with being the Source of all evil. Training before 7 in the morning is evil incarnate.' Buffy thought miserably.

After showering and having dinner, Buffy went to bed for some badly needed sleep. Within seconds, Buffy was asleep.

'You have to be ready.' Buffy heard.

'Why are you guys invading my sleep?' The Slayer asked the Powers That Be irritably.

'You do not have as much time as we expected. However, we are pleased with your progress with the King and your powers.'

'That is good then. When do I have to be ready?'

'Midnight tonight there will be an attack at King Wyatt's club.'

'How bad will it be?' Buffy questioned.

'We will show you in a vision. This must be stopped. If not, the world will end soon.'

Unlike last time, the vision was not physically painful like it was when Buffy accepted the memories of her predecessors. However, it was still painful to see. There were at least a thousand demons overwhelming 200 witches, warlocks, and magical demons. The next scene Buffy saw Wyatt being tied up at an altar in the center of the club completely powerless. Buffy could tell that all of the magic users in the room were stripped of their powers and easily killed as a result. After all but one of the magic users was killed, only Wyatt was left alive. It did not last long. The Slayer witnessed the demon leader stab Wyatt in the heart. Buffy began screaming in horror after what she had just seen. After witnessing the massacre, Buffy was shaken out of her vision.

'How could this happen? What could I do to stop this?' The Slayer demanded. Buffy was still shaken up after seeing Wyatt murdered.

'If you were there, the demons would be unable to strip the powers from the magic users. The spell would only work if the Slayer were not present.' The Powers informed her.

'That's good to hear. It will be a fair fight then. I will be able to vanquish enough demons to even the odds.' Buffy knew she could do this thanks to the extra knowledge she had received.

'Yes, you will. Now wake up and be our warrior.'

Buffy woke up immediately after the Powers dismissed her. If it had been anyone else, she would have been insulted. The energy and power running through her veins allowed her to get dressed and gather weapons in record time. At 11:30, Buffy shimmered to P3 so that she could warn Wyatt.

Immediately, Buffy spotted Wyatt arguing with his brother, Chris. Buffy quickly ran over to them not caring about their privacy.

"Wyatt, there's going to be an attack in thirty minutes. There will be at least 1000 demons." Buffy said in a rush.

"What!" Wyatt was clearly surprised at the information. Wyatt knew that she had a connection to some higher power that was not the Elders; he just did not know who they were.

"How in the hell do you know that?" Chris demanded. Chris did not trust Buffy one bit since he thought that she was working for Wyatt.

"I'm not working for Wyatt, Chris. I don't have time for this crap. We need to be ready you guys. Gather the troops or whatever. The demons are going after all of us, let's move." Buffy ordered.

"Were on it, Buffy. Do whatever you have to do." Wyatt replied.

"You are taking orders from her?" Chris asked his brother incredulously.

"Did the Elders tell you that she is the Slayer?"

"What!" Chris yelled.

I hope that everyone has enjoyed this update. Things are starting to happen now. :) What do you guys think?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Charmed.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. Reviews motivate me to write more.

Buffy was oblivious to the drama that was happening between Wyatt and Chris. Their differences meant nothing to a slayer who knew that all of their lives hung in the balance. If the demons won tonight, the First Evil would arise and end the world. Buffy would stop at nothing to prevent that from happening. Losing was not an option.

After warning Wyatt about the demons that were going to attack, Buffy quickly shimmered to Sunnydale under the Christmas tree lot. In her vision from The Powers moments ago, she knew that there was a weapon that she needed to have. It was a scythe that was forged for her alone. It belonged to the chosen one. If she did not have that weapon within twenty-five minutes, many magical beings would die this night. Armed with a stake, a crossbow, and a sword, the Slayer silently walked through the tunnel. The last thing that she needed was to be discovered too early.

A few minutes later, Buffy spotted four uber vamps guarding an area above a trap door. With her new knowledge, she knew that her stake and crossbow would be useless against these vampires. Buffy knew that even master vampires feared these super vamps. 'At least I brought a sword.' The Slayer thought grimly. It was now or never.

Buffy shimmered in between all four uber vamps taking them by surprise. The Slayer was rewarded with her effort when she quickly decapitated two of them at once. Buffy dropped to the ground while kicking the one on her right sending the uber vamp sprawling against the wine vats across the room. In that time the other vamp made a move for her throat; Buffy quickly rolled to the right avoiding certain death. It was time to come up with another tactic. There was no time to waste.

Buffy could have hit herself in the head at the obvious plan of attack that she had not utilized yet. Even though these super vamps are immune to her witch powers, it did not mean that she could not manipulate objects around them. Concentrating on the wood from the crates surrounding the room, Buffy telekinetically separated and flung thousands of pieces of wood towards the vamps. Unfortunately, it would not kill them; however, it had given Buffy a much-needed distraction.

The Slayer vanquished the vamp that had almost killed her with a powerful thrust of her sword though his neck as she was running towards the trap door. The other uber vamp was only inches from her when she dove through the trap door that had disappeared seconds before due to her projection power. The Slayer easily landed on the ground immediately taking off running towards the shinny red and silver scythe that was humming with power. It was embedded in stone much like the infamous Excalibur. 'I can't wait to tell Wyatt that he isn't all that special anymore.' Buffy thought with some amusement despite the urgency of the situation.

During her brief distraction, the uber vamp was on her and punched her through the wall. If she were not a slayer, Buffy would have been knocked out. As the vamp stalked over towards her, the witch-slayer shimmered in front of the weapon. Without hesitation, she pulled the scythe out of the stone with ease. The power that ran through her was ancient and primal. After checking her watch, Buffy had only five minutes before she had to arrive at P3. Buffy shimmered to the club without much time to waste.

Twenty-five minutes earlier, Wyatt summoned his most lethal allies to P3. Twenty leaders of the most powerful demons, warlocks, and witches on his side were in his office. It was time to organize an army.

"As you know, I have summoned you regarding the other demonic threat. There will be an attack in twenty minutes." Wyatt calmly announced.

"How do you know that?" Elena, his ex-girlfriend and powerful witch asked.

"A recent ally of mine has foreseen it. There is no doubt." Wyatt glared at his ex.

"What do you need us to do King Wyatt?" Zen asked. He was the leader of the most influential demonic cult in the world.

Wyatt got up from his chair and paced. "What I need from all of you is at least twenty of your most accomplished warriors. If all of you can do that, we will have at least 400 magic users on our side.

"How many demons will there be?" Elena demanded.

Wyatt glared at his spiteful ex-girlfriend. "There will be about one thousand."

There were a few concerned murmurs after that announcement. The last thing Wyatt needed was to have his generals afraid before the battle began.

"We will be fine. Chris and his group are also organizing as we speak. There is also another surprise that will help us win easily." Wyatt gave the group his trade mark smirk.

"What surprise is that King Wyatt?" Elena asked curiously.

"We have ourselves a slayer." Wyatt waited for the expected gasps. He wasn't disappointed.

"All of you gather up your forces. I need everyone in place in ten minutes." Wyatt dismissed everyone.

Wyatt stormed out of his office looking for Chris. He found his brother meeting with his own forces by the bar. As Wyatt walked over to him, Chris's allies noticeably tensed up.

"Chris, tell your people that I won't kill them today." Wyatt glibly told Chris. "Are you ready for an attack?"

For the most part, they looked away from him. Only Bianca glared at him. That was why she used to be one of his best assassins. She was not afraid of anyone. Buffy was like that. No one could intimidate her either.

"We have two hundred fighters that will be here within the next five minutes." Chris informed his brother.

"That's it! Why only two hundred?" Wyatt demanded.

Chris looked away from his brother for a moment. "Some of my generals think that this is a trap that you have set up. No more than that will come."

Wyatt stared at Chris incredulously. "Here I thought that you were The Resistance Leader."

"Enough, we don't have time for this. Who is this slayer and which one is she?" Chris demanded.

Wyatt raised his eyebrow at Chris. Before he could answer, Buffy shimmered in with an ancient looking weapon.

Please review and let me know if I am going in the right direction. Thanks for reading.


End file.
